User talk:Bramblesnow
I do take charart requests, so below is the form for you to fill in if you're interested~^^ Re: Oops! Thanks for letting me know. Starting a wiki and helping it grow is difficult :D would you mind helping? 21:40, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Bramble. You cannot RP Ashwing and Brambleheart. They are my characters. Not yours. Also Goldenflame isn't dead. He is Brambleheart's mate. Also Ash and Bramble were not fooling around. They were just hunting. If I'm aware cats ARE'' ''allowed to hunt. Sorry for the misunderstanding. 23:53, May 4, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Brambleheart is Fernpool's sister and will be next deputy. 00:10, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Umm Snowsplash actully has been talking to me lately and well she thinks that it's great that they're sisters. I also like that too. Plus I understand your humor but I don't think Erin Hunter ever told us how RiverClan(in our case RippleClan) hunts. So she will still be deputy and your sister unless QB has anything to say about it. 21:39, May 5, 2015 (UTC) 14:27, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Of course! Snowsplash did say you can RP anyone's characters now but not too much. It's not as if you can use Brambleheart's point of view or Ashwing's but you can use Fernpool and your other characters for your point of view and use other characters in it :D. 21:39, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. Golden's dead :C "My poor mate! I wanted to have another litter of kits!" jk. :D I wonder why Snow made him dead. 02:53, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Well, QB actually wanted this to originally be a rp wiki, but she said that she saw too many wikis on wikia that were 'named' rp wikis, so she called it a game instead. I'll see if her wifi's good to go, and get her to explain this stuff to youAs you know I am terrible at explanations but until then, the rules actually are 'you may only rp a maximum of 4 cats, no more than 2 from a single Clan' 08:00, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey! QB said you speak Chinese? I do too :P 你好! 我很高兴认识你。如何为你在这里呢? 10:20, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm ready! 11:23, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Task1 Shading is most definitely not my strong point. I looked at your tutorial on dual-colored cats, and it did help me 06:55, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Battle! Edit the page RippleClan/GamePage and read the following ~ RippleClan has been thrown into battle against Rogues! The battlefield is near a lake, connected to several rivers in RippleClan's territory. Use some of the Water Combat moves to defend your territory! Simply input the code you wish to use next to your character(s)'s name 08:06, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Book Appearaces Snow, QB and I are writing this book and we're using the cats that were first created on WGWiki as the very first List of Cats. May we use your cat (Bramble/Fernpool)? 22:30, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: I get what you mean. I can change Moonpaw to Whitepaw, but we have no cat with a prefix like Star-''. If you're talking about the example on the Charart Approval Page, that was ''just an example. We're not going to use that name anytime! 22:46, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Of course you may help write! Here's the way it will work (for now): Snow's writing the Prologue (Shimmerpool's POV: Ashlight's sister), QB's writing Chapter 1, I'm writing Chapter 2, and you can write Chapter 3. The main storyline is how Willowkit(leaf)/Fernkit(pool) has been rejected by their sister (Minnowkit(stream)) and ends up saving SolarClan (StormClan in the series) from being casted out of their own territory by WeedClan. Maybe instead of just Willowkit (as we were planning), we can join the two of them together, have Fernkit go on this journey as an apprentice (like Dovepaw) and have a special bond (like Squirrelflight and Leafpool). The end of Chapter 2 (the one before the chapter you're writing) is when the first litter of Ashlight and Rushstar become apprentices. Also, would you like to join Project Characters? Then, you could also vote on this 03:50, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Project Charart I really don't know where to request joining, so mind if I join? I've already started on Rushstar's leader, and will not add it until you approve my request. 05:02, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: QB's holding it up :P She hasn't done Chapter 1. Once she's done it, I'll do Chapter 3 05:18, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Gah I do all my coding on a document, then paste it onto the wiki. I mucked up I guess. Thanks for telling me :) 10:25, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Snow said she's a little busy with school and so is QB, stuff may be a little spotty for a while here. Could you help with the infoboxes and stuff? The coding's on this page. Thanks! 10:56, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Just copy-paste the coding at the top of a character's page. Delete the rows that would be no use. Enter the cat's details in the remaining rows. Your cat's page is completed, with the correct format. See how it is like. Btw, I'm doing Brambleheart, QB's doing Featherdrop and Troutfrost and Snow's got Willowleaf. P.S. do you want to change your sig? You're Fern''star'' now 21:27, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yep, you can choose the warrior names :P 09:47, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Ivypaw and Wildpaw are in like two days. Whitepaw and Bluepaw are in about a week. I reckon the dates don't have to be exact… perhaps you can decide Ivypaw and Wildpaw's warrior names now 09:54, May 21, 2015 (UTC) QB reckons it's time for Ivypaw and Wildpaw's Warrior Ceremony. All you need to do is use the same format on this page and add a new section headed Ivypaw and Wildpaw's Warrior Ceremony. If you need help, drop a message on my talk =) Btw, do you use source editor or visual? Random question =P and my/our wechat got blocked… so yeah 11:17, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello? --Snowsplash112 (talk) Task I reckon I'll go for tabbies for now 09:56, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Psst I hope I'm not bothering you. QB's just made this wiki 00:46, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Just want to know if you have time to help :) ties on to this wiki 10:28, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: I know but i's hard to find time for it. We've barely got any active players, or ''editors ''for that matter. I'll attempt to bring it back to life, but the founder's gone (cause she's got a ''ton ''of assignments due in the following months) and it's going to be difficult. I'd appreciate the help, though 23:26, June 20, 2015 (UTC)